Aishiteru
by eternal-sailor-chibi-chibi
Summary: Hi this is my first story.What happens when a certain fire demon gets rescued be a young nigen girl?Does he leave and forget her?Does he befriend her.Or will it go farther?Rating just to be safe...
1. First meeting

"Aisheteru"  
  
Hi this is my first story.It's a Yu Yu Hakusho-Sailor Moon crossover.(The pairing in this story is VERY unlikley so you're gonna have to imagine the girl as oh say 12 or 13,and don't blame me if you don't like it).Thw word aisheteru means "I love you" in Japanese.Hence it's a love story.Oh,I do not own the characters oh Yu Yu Hakusho or Sailor Moon.On to the story!  
  
Ch.1 "First Meeting"  
  
It was a dark and stormy night.Trying to avoid getting wet he lept from tre to tre with his great speed and agility.But suddenlt he slipped right before a jump and landed in ''her'' back yard.  
When the girl heard a sudden "thud" she rushed outside.What she saw gave her a mild shock.A boy a little older that she was was collasped in her back yard.Whithout questioning herself of who this boy could possibly be,she brought him inside.  
  
(1day later...)His body stirred as his eyes opened heavily.He then heard a feminine voice say "are you alright?"His eyes then shot open.He found himself in what was obviously a girls room."Hey!"He turned his head to see a girl a little younger than he was with pink hair in the shape of rabbit ears,and the rest tied into whisker-like ponytails on the sides."I was hoping you would wake up soon.""Where am I?"He asked with his same attitude."You're in my bedroom.Oh! where are my manners?"She said a little embarresed."My name is Rini.'.What's your's?"She asked hoping to get an answer but Hiei mearly turned his head away.She looked a little dissapointed."Well,you just woke up so you don't have to say anything if you don't want to."So she got up and as she headed for the door she heard a deep voice say,"Hiei.""Huh?"She turned around."My name is Hiei."He said quietly."Hiei huh?Ok,You just rest for now and I'll be back to check on you later,okay?"Hiei wanted to move,bit his body wouldn't let him.So he just nodded. 


	2. A little while later

Ch.2 "A little while later"  
  
"Hm,it's been a few hours.Rini thought."Maybe I should go check on him".When she entered the room she found Hiei attempting miseribly to get up."Hey!"she yelled.Hiei shot a glare at her,but she ignored it."You should be resting!"she scolded."Hn,who are you to tell me what I can and can't do?"he growled.Then suddenly he grabbed his shoulder to find it covered in blood"oh my god are you alright?"she panicked."Well are you going to just stand there,or are you going to help me?"He demanded."Jeez,no need to be rude"she mumbled to herself."what?""Nothing.I'll be right back with some bandages''.As she rushed out of the room,Hiei could've swore that he'd seen her blush.  
A few minutes later she came back with some bandages."It's about damn time",he growled."No need for rudeness".She said in a sarcastic tone."Here let me clean you up".She took out some cotton and iodine."This may sting".When she applied the midicine to the now overly sized wound,Hiei didn't show even the slightest flinch.After she finished,she started putting on the bandages,but she couldn't help but notice that he'd been staring at her the whole time."What?''He turned his head away."Nothing...""Well that's about it,you should get some rest now"."Listen rabbit,I'd much rather be risking my life in the condition that I was just in than remain here any longer"."Well that too bad.But tell me,how do you expect to get out of here,when you can't even get out of the bed?""Hn,was his reply."Listen Hiei,I can tell that you're a loner at most times,but can't you trust at lest one person to help you in your life?"..........Fine",he said and laid back down."Good,now you just rest for the night,and I'll be back to check on you in the morning,ok?"she consoled with a soothing tone.Hiei nodded.  
  
Woowee!How y'all like it so far? 


	3. Mixed emotions

Ch.3 "Mixed emotions"  
  
Hi.This chapter really won't make sense because I had to edit out a few chapters.My momsaw me typing and she thought it was inapropriate.So she made me get rid of some.  
  
Two or three days later Hiei was up and about.He didn't talk much,but Rini fed him and gave him a place to sleep.So he decided to stay until he had compleatly recovered.(Later...)"Hm.The others must be wondering where I am.I should 'probably' let them know where I am".He thought to himself.As he was about to leave Rini said,"Hiei,where are you going?"''Out"he said quietly,and he left.  
  
(Later more...)"What is this strange feeling I have?"Hiei thought to himself as he sat on Rini's roof.She's so good to me and she's so kind and gentle.No one's ever helped me before...Is this feeling...love?No!I am not so weak as to fall victim to such foolish emotions1But I've fully recovered.Why do I keep returning here?""Aaahhh!"Rini screamed.At the same time there was a loud crash.Hiei rushed to find her lying on the floor unconcious."Hn.Clumsy onna".He lifted her up and brought her upstairs to her bedroom.  
  
A while later Rini awoke to find herself in her room."Huh?"She said sleepily."How'd I get here?""I brought you here",Hiei said.Rini turned her head to see Hiei standing a couple feet away from the bed."I heard you scream.When I found you,you had passed out.""Oh well thank you very much.Hm?What's this bandage doing on my head?""You hit your head when you fell so I...fixed you up.""Really?Thanks...""What's wrong?""Why did you help me?"Hiei didn't answer."To be honest I never would've expected you to do something like that.""You helped me so...I guess I returned the favor.You should rest now".Rini nodded and as Hiei was about to leave she said,"Hiei?''"Hm?""Thank you.She said softly,and drifted off to sleep.Whithout even noticing Hiei gave a little smile  
  
Yes,I know I know,it doesn't make sense at all does it?Sorry...(I'll edit it later!) 


	4. My Hero

Ch4 "My Hero?"  
  
When Hiei woke up it was 9:00 A.M.When he went downstairs there was a note on the table."Hiei,I went out for the day.Be back later.Rini" "Hm".But Hiei felt a little curious about what she was up to.So he decided to use his Jagan to find her.  
  
When he finally found her she was not in town she was in a forest."Isn't that the makai forest?"Hiei thought to himself."How did she get there?"He decided that she wasn't going to come back and tell him herself,so he traveled to the makai portal and to the forest.  
  
After searching for nearly a whole day,he came to a clearing.There,Rini was picking Pimo-Pimo berries."These should make Hiei feel a lot better".He started walking towards her."Hn rabbit,how did you get here?""!!!"Hiei!"She panicked."How did you find me!?"But before either of them could say anything else,there was a sudden rumbling.Then a demon as tall as hell came out of the ground.It was composed of many roots."Rabbit,you go hide and I'll take care of this monster"."But..."Before she could say anything else he lunged at the demon.Rini decided to heed his words and she started running for an old oak tree.But the demon spotted her.Hiei saw the demon going after Rini and ran to cut off it's root.But before he could the root went under ground.  
  
Before Hiei could reach Rini another root had emerged from the ground and released a cloud of smoke.Hiei was unable to avoid it and now he could barely see.The forst root that was going after Rini now emerged from right behind her and with great speed wrapped itself around her and hauled her in the air."Aaahhh!"She cried.Hiei tried many a time co cut her loose but failed each time.By now the roots that had wrapped themselves around Rini had squeezed her so hard that she fell unconcious.Hiei tried to think of a way to reach her.Suddenly an idea popped up.He would use the roots like a staircase and jump up to her.So he did this.And he finally cut Rini free.But he was unable to catch her in time.  
  
As she fell head first to the ground the roots haf unravled themselves from her.As she fell farther and farther towards the ground,it seemed like death was there to greet her.But Hiei made a great dash and caught her while she was still high up.Finally they hit the ground with a great crash.Hiei ingored the pain and bruises and got up to brush himself off.Then he looked at Rini.He had an instinct to just leave her there.But he suddenly got that feeling again.But he shook it off.So he just lifted her up in his arms.And he headed for her house.  
  
(A/N:Don't worry,Hiei killed the demon''''And sorry if I was too desriptive.......) 


	5. I don't need your care

Ch.6 I don't need your care  
  
"Lalalalala"Rini hummed as she washed the dishes."Hm?She turned around.Good morning Hiei!"She said in a bubbly voice."Hn".She looked a little dissapointed by his attitude.He turned around and walked away."Hey!Where are you going!?""Out".And he left."Why does he always act like he has a secret?"She thought to herself."Well I'm not just going to stand here and wait for the answer to come knocking at my door.So she went out to follow him.  
  
(In the makai forest) With speed nearly equal to his(don't ask...)she carefully and quietly followed up behind Hiei,trying not to grab his attention.He suddenly came to a stop,as did she but she slipped on a branch and fell in the bushes.Hiei quickly unsheathed his katana."Who's there!?"He then re-sheathed his katana as he saw Rini get up groggily."Oww..."she said.When she looked up she found herself staring in to the most beautiful pair of ruby eyes she had ever seen."What are you doing here?"He demanded."Well...I was worried t..that you would get hurt again...s..so I..."''So you decided to dtart stalking me?"He said quite pissed off.And with that he walked away.But suddenly he dropped to his knees.Rini went over to help him."No"he said in an annoyed tone of voice."But why?""I don't need your care..."Then suddent he saw a bright light,then he blacked out.  
  
A while later he found herself in Rini's room laying on her bed.This time he had bandages on his stomach."How did I end up here?"He asked himself."I brought you here."He heard Rini say."When?"He asked as he got up."After you were attacked.""If I was attacked I would have defended myself""Then why didn't you?".....Hiei couldn't answer.He got up and started to walk away.Rini did not turn around.She then felt two strong arms embracing her.Then she heard Hiei say,"You've saved me twice,thank you."When he released her he didn't notice that she was blushing as red as Mars.She slowly turned around until their eyes met."Hiei..."But she suddenly had to give in to fatigue and fell into his arms."Rini?"But she didn't hear him,for she had fallen asleep right in his arms.He lifted her up and genlty laid her in the bed.He watched her for a moment."Hmm...she seems so peaceful in her sleep".He thought.Then he snapped back into reality."Why would I be thinking something like that?"He shook his head and headed for the door.But then he heard Rini mumble."Hmm..."He walked back over to the bed and put her under the covers.When she felt the warmth of the the thick oriental quilt on her shivering body,she smiled."Hn,pleasant dreams...Rini",he said with a smile. 


	6. Love triumphs over all!

Ch.7 Love triumphs over all!  
  
Hi,how are you enjoying the story so far?For those of you who wanna know how Rini got to the makai forest...........I dunno...but you can make up something if you want.(This is just in case the last chapter didn't laod and you get to this one first.This is the last chapter so if you sees this one before the one titled "Close call",read that one first.)Ok bye!  
  
The next morning,Hiei found another note left by Rini."Hiei,went to do some shopping.Be back later,Rini"."Hn.That won't work this time,rabbit.So he once again used his jagan to find her.When he found her,this time she was indeed shopping.But she hadn't bought anything when she came out of the store.She walked down the sidewalk for a minute or two.She then made a turn into a dark alley.The farther she went,the darker it got,untill finally there was an opening.She stopped and tapped her foot twice.Suddenly,a portal just big enough for her to pass through opened up underneath her and she fell through.  
  
Before Hiei could even blink the portal closed from where it had once stood."Hn.What is she up to?"He asked no one.But he had a funny feeling inside.A feeling that made him feel that Rini was not safe."Hn she can get killed if she wants,I'm not here to babysit her"........sighHe put his bandana back on went to find her.(yet again)So he decided to go through the other portal to find her.  
  
He searched for what seemed like days without any sign of her.After wnadering around aimlessly,he finally found a trace of her ki.He followed it through a scorching desert,a brutal blizzard,and lish green forest.The trail finally ended,and Hiei found himself in front of a huge castle."she must be somewhere in here".As he approached the door it began to open.He hesitated at first but then he walked towards the entrance.And after he had walked all theway in,the door slammed shut.Figuring it was useless just to ponder about it,he continued his search.  
  
After walking for a while he cames towards two hallways."Welcome Hiei"."He heard a voice say.Who's there?"he yelled."My my,a bit touchy today aren't we?"The voice said.Who the hell are you?"Hiei said."My name is Naraku.I am a demon lord.I suppose you're looking for the girl"."Rini?""Yes the rabbit.Hiei started to walk towards one of the hallways."Now hold on there,you might want to think about where you're going",Naraku snickered."Why?",said Hiei.''Because, Naraku started,one of your choices leads you to the girl,and the other leads to your death".At this point Hiei just wanted to choke the bastard."Alright,where is she!?",Hiei demanded."She in the highest room,at the top of the castle.But first you have to choose the path that leads to her",Naraku said.Hiei slowley edged to the left,then the right.He still couldn't sense Rini's ki.He started walking towards the left hallway.Naraku just grinned."Fool".But before he could celebrate Hiei jumped back narrowly avoiding a trap."Hn,baka".He sneered."Damn,Naraku cursed to himself.This time hiei headed for the right.Don't think you've won just yet".Naraku said to himself. "You still have a long ways to go".  
  
As Hiei walked deeper down the hall,he could feel a faint surge of ki."That must be Rini".But then there was a sudden rumbling.Hiei turned around to see what was going on.The floor was falling away!Using his lightning speed,Hiei dashed down the hall.When hefinally reached the end,he turned around to find that not one tile was left.When he turned around again there was a large staircase in front of him.Seeing that there was no other choice,he started up the stairs.  
  
After climbing for what seemed like an eternity,he finally reached the top to find three doors."Well Hiei,I never expected you to get this far",he heard Naraku say.You're going to have to think extra hard on this one"."How come?"he asked.Two doors lead to certain doom while the other leads to the girl"."I'm getting tired of these games.Just tell me which door it is so I can slit your throat"."Just choose a damn door!"Naraku said impaitiently."Hn".  
  
Hiei thought long and hard,but he just couldn't pick a door.Then suddenly he heard Rini scream.Hiei ran for the door in the middle,"I hope I'm right",Hiei said.He opened the door,and he was right.There in the corner of the room,Rini lay unconcious."Rini!"Then without warning,Naraku appeared in the middle of the room."I'm glad you showed up Hiei.I thought you'd never get here"."What did you do to her!?"Hiei yelled."Don't blame me.She's the one who barged into my castle and tried to kill me"."And what's wrong with that?",Hiei said while he un-sheathed his katana."Foolish boy,but let me ask you something before you die,why are you wasting your life on such a pathetic nigen girl?""Hn.That's none of your damn buisness"."Fool".Naraku said."I will kill you!"He held up his hand and formed a clud of miasma and poisonous insects and shot it at Hiei,but Hiei avoided it.Hiei charged at Naraku."Die!"  
  
While they were engaged in combat,Rini slowly regained consiousness."Unn...what happened?"Her eyes shot open when she heared Hiei in pain."Hiei,how did he get here?,she thought to herself.Her body was mostly numb,so she could only watch in horror at the bloody battle.Naraku struck Hiei and he landed in front of Rini."Hiei!"He quickly got up at the sound of her worried voice."Are you alright?",he asked trying not to sound very concerned."Hiei",she said as she struggled to get up,"you have to get out of here".Not without you",he said.  
  
By this time Naraku was enraged with not having killed Hiei."Fools!I will eliminated you both!"Hiei started at Naraku but suddenly dropped to his knees"Hiei!",Rini panicked as she ran toards him."Are you alright?"Don't worry about me just get out of here"."But..."Naraku charged at them."Die!"Get out of here Rini!"Hiei said.Naraku was mere feet away from them."Run!"Hiei yelled.When Naraku was just three feet away,Rini stepped in front of Hiei and yelled "NO!"RINI!",Hiei yelled but it was too late.She had taken the hit for him and was struck straight through the heart.Naraku went back to the middle of the room.  
  
As her life flashed before her eyes,she dropped to her knees.Still very battle wounded,Hiei asked "Why...why did you do that?"Barely clinging on to life she answered,"because...I...lov..."But before she could finish she couldn't hold on any longer and dropped to the ground."Rini".  
  
Hiei walked over to her.He knelt down and felt her heart.....There was no pulse."No..."Hiei got up slowly and stared coldly at Naraku."Hahahahahahaha!'Naraku laughed evily.Baka,onna,sacrificing her life for someone like you!"................."Monster.....""What?"Then in the blink of an eye Hiei was charging at Naraku."BASTARD!!!"  
  
He tried to escape,but before he could even move,Naraku felt the sharp pain of Hiei's sword piercing his heart."Ugh...,you've defeated me..."He then disappeared in a cloud of miasma."Hn".But then he suddenly remembered Rini laying on the floor."Rini!",he yelled as he ran for her.  
  
When he reached her,he picked up her frail body and just held her."Rini,please hang on",he whispered hoping to hear her say something.But it was too late.He could feel the last of her ki fading away."No..."There was no hope,the last of her ki had slowly left her.Hiei grew silent."Please Rini...don't leave me...ai...ai......aisheteru....."Then a single tear ran down his cheek,forming into a black tear gem.He had to accept the truth.She was gone.  
  
He started to slowly lift her up and said,"Well,this is probably the only one you're going to ever get".And he carefully lifted her up and paused for a moment,and then kissed her lightly.As he started walking towards the door with her in his arms,he almost dropped her as her felt her body moving. "Mmm...",she mumbled."...Rini?'',Hiei said softly."...Hiei",she said as her eyes opened."Rini...I thought you gone..."Hiei...did you just kiss me?""Yes""And...did you just say that...you love me?""Yes,why?'Because",she said,"I love you too..."She then noticed the stream line from where Hiei's tear slid."Hiei,why were you crying?""Because I thought I lost you"........."iss me again"'What?"Before he could say anything else,she reach up and kissed him.They both gave a soft sigh.When their lips had parted they both sai softly to each other,"Aisheteru,forever".  
  
Owari  
  
Sota:sniffBeautiful...Oh!I forgot you were still here.;Well how was it?All comments are welcome! 


End file.
